Okumura Kōshū
Okumura Koushuu is a student of Seidou High. He is the roommate of Miyuki Kazuya and Kimura. Appearance Okumura has blond hair and pale, green eyes that lack pupils; he is first seen wearing a red vest, black, long sleeved shirt and khaki pants. Character Okumura's personality can be comparable to that of Furuya's, often quiet but competitive. He hates to lose, his competitiveness often showing towards batch-mates like Yui and Yuuki whenever it be at practice or just finishing Seidou's meals. History He was third year middle school student of Daikyou Senior. Plot Act I Fall Tournament Okumura watches Seidou's first round match against Teito High together with close peer Seto Takuma, and by the end of the match, decides to go to Seidou High School. Finals He and Seto come to watch Seidou's finals match against Yakushi High. They are shown in the bathroom with Seto talking about Raichi and his skills as both a batter and a pitcher. They later run into fellow middle school students Yuuki and Akamatsu Shinji and they have a brief conversation about what High School they'll be enrolling to. While Seto doesn't recognize Akamatsu, Okumura does recognize the pitcher. After the match, he is seen talking to Seto and Akamatsu. Act II He arrives at Seidou High with Seto where they have a brief encounter with Yui Kaoru and Yuuki before heading to the dorms. He is roomates with Kimura and to his surprise, Miyuki. When Miyuki hears that Okumura struggles with the amount of food, Miyuki tells him he used to be like him too when he was a first year and actually sneak some of his rice to Zono's plate. He asks Okumura not to tell anybody about this and Okumura responds by saying that he's not leaving a single rice grain on his plate ever again.Manga Act II Chapter 23 He doesn't make the cut to join the first string but still gets to join the first string at the bullpen during practice. He is seen catching for Kaneda. One time during Seidou's lunch and most of the players are done eating, Okumura is left with Asada and someone else. Sawamura calls out Asada inviting him to play catch. As Sawamura goes on talking to Asada, his blabbering annoys Okumura. Okumura then frankly states his thoughts to Sawamura, even calling him an eyesore.Manga Act II Chapter 25 Relationships Seto Takuma Seto and Okumura attended the same middle school together and were also on the same team together. They came to watch Seido’s match against Teito in the Fall Tournament when choosing which high school to enter the following year and eventually decided to attend Seidou High. After enrolling at Seidou it's obvious that he sincerely cares about Okumura and often looks out for him, telling him that he doesn't have to push himself so hard. Manga Act II Chapter 21 But Okumura seems to be uncomfortable with his solicitude and made clear that Seto doesn't have to always wait for him. Miyuki Kazuya He seems to dislike the captain, but he follows his game calling (which he addressed as aggressive and designed to stir up the pitchers fighting instinct) during matches with interest. Sawamura Eijun He recognizes Sawamura as good pitcher,who responds to Miyuki's aggressive game calling by throwing pitches that exceed every expectation. But shortly after his enrollment it comes to an argument between these two, after which no further interaction takes place until now. Abilites Player Statistics: Catcher Trivia *According to Yui most Daikyou senior people end up going to Kanagawa’s Kurebayashi or Tsuruta, yet Okumura joined Seidou. *He doesn't have players he admires.Manga Act II Chapter 12 *He calls Seto Takuma Taku. Quotes *"This person, who responds to the aggressive game calling by throwing pitches that exceed every expectation, is also quite something."Okumura about Sawamura and Miyuki as a battery during their match against Eigen in Act II chapter 14. *"I've lost my appetite because of your stupid blabbering."Okumura to Sawamura in Act II chapter 25. *"We're fighting in our own way."Okumura to Sawamura in Act II chapter 25. *"You're an eyesore, so can you do us a favor and remove yourself, senpai."Okumura to Sawamura in Act II chapter 25. Gallery Okumura koushuu.png Screenshot_۲۰۱۵-۱۲-۰۳-۲۳-۲۵-۵۳-1.png|Koushuu when saw Miyuki is his roommate Screenshot_۲۰۱۵-۱۱-۱۲-۲۳-۰۱-۳۷-1.png|Okumura Koushuu and Yukki Masashi meet each other at the stadium Screenshot (79).png|Okumura and Seto watching Seido's match File:12.png okumura.and.chris.png References Navigation fr:Okumura Koushuu Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seidou High School Category:Catcher